Hanna Marin
Hanna Marin 'is a main character in both the book and the television series. She was best friends with Alison DiLaurentis, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, and Emily Fields before Alison disappeared. One year later, Hanna had transformed from a nerdy sidekick, Hefty Hanna, to the Queen Bee of Rosewood High School along with former loser that Hanna and her friends had made fun of, Mona Vanderwaal. Hanna suffers from an eating disorder. She is portrayed by Ashley Benson. The television series Hanna Martin was a chubby nerd that was friends with Alison, but was abused and embarrassed by her. After Alison's disapearance, she distances herself from the other girls. She becomes BFFs with another nerd named Mona, and they starve themselves over the summer and become pretty and skinny. Hanna has taken Alison's place as the most popular girl at Rosewood in Alison's absence. Previously chubby, Hanna became slimmer after Alison's disappearance, and now shoplifts for attention from her absent father. Rejected by her boyfriend, a distraught Hanna crashes his car into a tree on purpose, later working at a dentist's office to pay off her debt. In the mid-season finale Hanna is hit by a car as she runs to tell the girls who "A" is. Relationships 'Friends Hanna was friends with Alison, Spencer, Aria, and Emily. She was constantly abused by Alison. After Alison's disappearance, Hanna grows apart from Spencer, Aria, and Emily and becomes friends with Mona. The two become queen bees. A new recent friend of Hanna's is Lucas. He is currently helping her make some extra cash by selling her stuff on the Internet. It's clear Lucas has a crush on Hanna. 'Breakups' Sean breaks up with Hanna in "Careful What U Wish 4" after she spends the Dance-a-thon dancing with Lucas, due to a dare from "A". 'Boyfriends' Sean is Hanna's boyfriend, but at the dance she repeatedly leaves him to try and find Toby's (and had just found out Emily had basically cracked her head open) file. Sean, angry at this, holds a grudge against Hanna and starts to hang out with one of Hanna's best friends, Aria (to possibly make her jealous) and proceeds to send her flowers. Aria dislikes what Sean is trying to do and turns him down, telling him how much Hanna had always loved him. Sean eventually sees the error of his ways and tries to make up with Hanna. The two go on a double-date with Aria and Noel in "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone". Their relationship, however, is still quite rocky. Sean breaks up with Hanna in "Careful What U Wish 4", because she is dancing with Lucas.﻿ Lucas is known to have a crush on Hanna, and though she has shown no sign of wanting to date him, it has been confirmed to have a slight crush on Lucas. Lucas becomes jealous of Shawn, picking a fight with him at Hanna's Part in "Salt Meets Wound". He wants more than friends, and Hanna doesn't. A new guy comes to town, Caleb Rivers. Hanna figures out that he's a resource- good with breaking into technology. He helps her unlock Emily's phone so Emily can call Maya at reform camp, for a cost. He keeps to himself, collecting money when he can. He saves Hanna from ruining Aria's date night. In return, he gets her to point out the school's rich kids. When Hanna finds Caleb living at school, she offers to let him stay at her place. Sparks start flying when he comes down to comfort her on the stairs. The relationship is developing quickly. Also in the Badass Seed, Hanna gets into her shower with Caleb because her mom almost found out he was staying at their house. After the shower, Hanna get confused about things with Caleb, but they kiss and become a couple at the end of the episode. Episode Guide 1. Pilot: Hanna shoplifted a pair of sun glasses. 2. The Jenna Thing: Hanna's mom starts to date Darren Wilden. 3. To Kill a Mocking Girl: Hanna tries to make Sean forget about the old Hanna. 4. Can You Hear Me Now?: The girls try to ignore "A", but only make matters worse. 5. Reality Bites Me: Hanna works at a doctor's office to pay off the car. 6. There's No Place Like Homecoming: Hanna goes to prom. 7. The Homecoming Hangover: Hanna doesn't want Toby's file anymore, since the police are looking for it and she fears she be in jail if they find out she has it. 8. Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone: Alison's brother comes to town for Alison's memorial. 9. The Perfect Storm: Hanna gets trapped in the school. 10.Keep Your Friends Close: Hanna gets hit by a car after finding who "A" was. 11.Moments Later: Hanna wakes up in the hospital and gets a surprise visit from Alison. 12. Salt Meets Wound: Hanna learns to handle her wheelchair. 13. Know Your Frenemies: "A" persuades Hanna to break the law again, and tries to force her back to old habits. 14. Careful What U Wish 4: Trying to raise money for a Dance-a-thon, "A" has a little job for Hanna. 15. If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again: Hanna is still being manipulated by "A". 16. Je Suis Un Ami: Caleb cashes in on his favor from Hanna. Trivia * Hanna met Kate after Alison's disappearance, whilst in the book Hanna met Kate with Alison. * Hanna stole sunglasses in the series whilst in the book she stole a bracelet and a earring. * Hanna was fat and dorky in the books whilst in the series she was just considered fat. * In the book the new Hanna acted more mean and bitchy whilst in the series her personality was a little bit the same. * In the book Hanna has auburn hair whereas in the series she has blonde. * Hanna is the only one hospitalized in the series. * In the book it was mentioned many times that Hanna is bulimic whilst in the series it was never mentioned until later episodes. * Hanna in the book had a slight amnesia when she was hit by a car making her forget who "A" is but in the series she just had a broken leg. * In the series Alison is the reason for Hanna being bulimic whilst in the book Hanna started throwing up after a comment from her father about her weight. * Hanna is the most developed character out of the four liars. Gallery HM.jpg HM001.jpg HM002.jpg HM003.jpg HM004.jpg HM005.jpg HM006.jpg HM007.jpg HM008.jpg HM009.jpg HM010.jpg HM011.jpg HM012.jpg HM013.jpg HM014.jpg Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:TV show character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Main characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Marin Family Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Protagonist Category:Females